


Moonlight

by art_hartwig_n (Hartwig_n)



Category: Heavy Rain
Genre: Art, Digital Art, Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, fandom Magicpendell 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:53:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25909915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hartwig_n/pseuds/art_hartwig_n
Summary: Он больше не мог этого выносить. Он снял очки и обхватил себя руками. Тело кричало от боли, но ему нужно было через это пройти. Там, в пустоте подсознания, был ключ к освобождению. Там, в бьющемся и кровоточащем море голосов в его голове, было решение. Он перестал дрожать.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5
Collections: Level 4 Quest 2: ББ-квест 2020 (иллюстрации)





	Moonlight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fandom Magicpendell 2020 (Magicpendell)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magicpendell/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Дух в машине](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25909744) by [fandom Magicpendell 2020 (Magicpendell)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magicpendell/pseuds/fandom%20Magicpendell%202020). 



> Он больше не мог этого выносить. Он снял очки и обхватил себя руками. Тело кричало от боли, но ему нужно было через это пройти. Там, в пустоте подсознания, был ключ к освобождению. Там, в бьющемся и кровоточащем море голосов в его голове, было решение. Он перестал дрожать.

##  [Hartwig_n](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hartwig_n) автор

[](https://i.imgur.com/PWrO1t5.png)


End file.
